


Chapter 3

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Love Sucks [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Chapter 3

You opened the message and prepared yourself.

_Michael’s girlfriend: Hi this is Michael’s girlfriend_

_You: Hello Michael’s girlfriend_

_Michael’s girlfriend: Hi were you guys talking last night? I heard you guys were good friends_

_You: Yeah he’s one of my close friends_

_Michael’s girlfriend:  What did you guys talk about last night? He deleted his conversation with you because he felt like it was embarrassing_

_You:  We were just sending pictures from stuff we saw on tumblr but we were just acting silly_

_Michael’s girlfriend: Are you guys like brother and sister?_

_You: Yeah, he’s like family to me_

_You knew you were lying. You flirted with Michael, and he flirted back. You felt terrible that you could be hurting someone._

_Michael’s girlfriend: I'm sorry for asking so many questions I just was worried that Michael wasn’t telling me something So I was just worried_

_You: No problem, I totally get it, message me if you ever have any other questions._

_Michael’s girlfriend: Thank you very much_

Now it was confirmed, you and Michael had a moment. You both knew you had a moment. If you hadn’t he wouldn’t have deleted his messages. Later Michael texted you to ask if his girlfriend had texted you. He explained that she was suspicious of him posting that picture of the two of you. You decided not to tell him that you knew he deleted the messages.

Over the next few days you both texted each other, but you hadn’t found time to hang out. Then one day you were online and saw that he posted a picture of him on an airplane. Turns out, he left without telling you. He changed his number, and you never talked to each other.

*one year later*

You were sitting in your room when you received a text. Michael had texted you. He mentioned being upset but didn’t want to bring it up, and you were talking about college.

_You: I hate waiting for replies back from colleges_

_Michael: “you have not been accepted bc ur a loser lmao bye                    Love, college”_

_You: lol gee thanks Mikey_

_Michael: ABORT MISSION. THE SUN IS ON FIRE. I REPEAT. THE SUN IS ON FIRE._

_You: HOW DID IT CATCH ON FIRE?!? It shuts off at night!_

_Michael: THERE IS A GAS SPREADING THROUGHOUT THE WORLD AND WE ARE ALL CURRENTLY BREATHING IT IN_

That was the joke he told you the day he left to England. You didn’t know if it was a coincidence or not, but it gave you butterflies. What if he remembered it just as well as you did? Did he still think about it like you?

_You: IS IT DEADLY_

_Michael: Hey y/n, wanna hear a joke about quicksand? well it goes like this-       Nevermind. I got...STUCK_

_You: what if soy milk is regular milk introducing itself?_

_Michael: [DEEP THOUGHTS INTENSIFY]_

_You: DUDE THAT’S DEEPER THAN NICK JONAS_

The two of you talked for hours, it felt like things were back to normal. Unfortunately, that included your feelings for him returning. Two days later, the flirting began again.

_You: I’m picking out a dress for the dance_

_Michael: Cute c: you going with a cute boy? Friends? or are you pulling a Michael? (thats when you go there, get food, and leave)_

_You: Probably friends_

_Michael: I was gonna go on a date with someone but they bailed so I sat at home and ate a whole box of pizza by myself. I have no regrets._

_You: I did the same thing earlier this year, only I ate two pints of ice cream_

_Michael: we’re subconsciously connected_

_You: it’s meant to be_

_Michael: if you can’t find a date, I’ll be your date!_

You were pulled back in. After a year of being completely gone from your life, Michael had come back, more perfect than ever. You two talked everyday about everything and anything. It felt like the two of you were best friends again. Then, you saw him start posting pictures with his new girlfriend, and it was like being punched all over again. Once again, the two of you grew apart. But this time, you couldn’t forget about him. You had invested so much in him, that you couldn’t shake the feeling there was something there. 

It had been three months since the two of you had spoken, it was your birthday, and you needed to tell him what you felt. You needed to close that door.

You: Hey

Michael: Hey.


End file.
